Talk:Rifle (Borderlands 2)/Variant Chart
Few things here - there are lots of possiblities here. The manufacturer and body determine most things, and parts (cross-manufacturer building is now a thing, for example the assault rifle on the page is a Dahl White Body, Bandit Barrel, Vladof Grip, and Jakobs Stock) are probably not as they were. Instead of a bunch of different parts where one section is just better than the other, each manufacturer's one or two (in the case of Vladof Barrels) parts just have increases to what they are all about. So if we have the same rifle, but change one thing at a time to another manufacturer, we'll get what looks like this: (Base gun is level 50 Vladof E-Tech AR with all Vladof parts and Wild Accessory, Fire Elemental) Base Stats: Damage: 8665 Accuracy: 75.3 Fire Rate: 12.1 Reload Speed: 2.7 Magazine Size: 53 Burn Dmg/Sec: 3605.9 Chance to Ignite: 7.2% Grips: Bandit: 102.2% Damage (8860), 97.3% Accuracy (73.3), 90.9% Fire Rate (11), 144.4% Reload Speed (3.9), 90.6% (48) Dahl: 90.9% Fire Rate (11), 130% Reload Speed (3.5), 81.1% Magazine Size (43) Jakobs: 106.8% Damage (9250), 85.1% Fire Rate (10.3), 137% Reload Speed (3.7), 81.1% Magazine Size (43) Torgue: 105.6% Damage (9152), 98.3% Accuracy (74), 81.1% Magazine Size (43) So it looks so far like base damage is 8665, and base accuracy is 75.3. Base firerate seems to be 11, and magazine size is 43. Unclear is reload speed. Probably 3.7. Bandit buffs damage and magazine size while nerfing accuracy and reload speed (I think). Dahl buffs reload speed. Jakobs buffs damage heavily, nerfs firerate (maybe reload speed?). Torgue seems to increase damage while decreasing accuracy. Vladof buffs firerate, reload speed, and magazine size. Unsure about anything further. Onto the sights! Bandit: No change. Dahl: Nothing! Jakobs: Nada. Torgue: Zip. Okay... Let's try stocks! Just kidding, no changes either. Looks like stock and sights are superflous. The only things that effect stats are grips, barrels and accessories, aside from the obvious body. Let's run another trial, but this time we'll change the body. Bandit: 75.4% Damage (6534), 91.9% Accuracy (69.2), 76.9% Fire Rate (9.3), 296.3% Reload Speed (8), 364.2% Magazine Size (193) **Dahl: 92.6% Damage (8024), 101.7% Accuracy, 67.8% Fire Rate (8.2), 133.3% Reload Speed (3.6), 71.7% Magazine Size (38) *Jakobs and Torgue do not make E-Tech weapons **Dahl has a different E-Tech Barrel for some reason So, there are plenty of variables changed here. I think that when we changed both body and material (I changed manufacturer and weapontype to the different manufacturer, as well as body and material), we created too many variables. Either way, from this I conclude with a bit of thought that Bandit decreases damage, accuracy, and reload speed for magazine size. Dahl probably keeps damage and accuracy stock, while decreasing firerate. Benefits of burst fire, eh? Anyways, I reasoned that Vladof increases Damage and Fire Rate, as well as Magazine Size. It decreases accuracy for these benefits. I would much rather believe that Dahl decreases firerate and not Bandit, seeing as Dahl's full auto is notably slower than any other manufacturer. Where I am going with this is that I needed to dump this info, and that we should start writing figures as percentages above base value instead of how they are. In the meantime, I'll probably run another test, but with non-e-tech Assault Rifles. Grinderm (talk) 00:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I think this looks much better now, though I'd prefer that each manufacturer gets a separate table. Page don't seem to support that though.Alcom1 Alcom1 15:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC)